


[insert sad title]

by SuperPotterMerWhoLock



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: I don't usually post on here, M/M, angsty, but I didn't want to retype everything on my phone..., for Amino secret santa, have my fanfiction:, i can't tag, idk - Freeform, so yup...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPotterMerWhoLock/pseuds/SuperPotterMerWhoLock
Summary: Whizzer and Marvin talk at the hospital, shortly before Whizzer dies.I swear the fanfiction is better than this summary (hopefully)





	[insert sad title]

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for one of the lovely persons on Amino (I don't actually know them, but they seem really cool).
> 
> Do I have anything more to say?
> 
>  
> 
> Nope...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

For a minute, his heavy breathing was all that he could hear. In and out and in and out and in, for a very long time, just so it felt like, there was any oxygen getting to his brain.  
Whizzer knew he was gonna die, and he was prepared to hurt, but that didn’t mean, he really knew how to deal with it. He concentrated on his breathing one last time, as he heard footsteps in front of the door. Which wasn’t uncommon, it was a hospital after all and he almost felt foolish for thinking Marvin would come in.  
For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. The footsteps had stopped right in front of the door and Whizzer could see a shadow faintly, but not moving in the space between the door and the ground. He didn’t breath, he didn’t move, he was too scared it wouldn’t be Marvin. One, two, three, still nothing happened. 

Then he heard another footstep approaching and the faraway voice of a woman, that sounded very familiar, after that “Ah, Marvin…” Whizzer froze “Going in?” The woman said and fractions after that, Charlotte opened the door. Behind her stood Marvin, looking to the floor. Whizzer could see his red puffy eyes even though he tried to hide them. Charlotte, who saw Whizzers expression, looked back an Marvin and saw what was going on. “I can’t stay long…” she said, trying to distract both men “I just wanted to check in, see how you are doing…”.  
Whizzer thought about that. The first response in his head was: “Well, I’m dying…” but then he looked at Marvin, who still hadn’t entered the room and as far as Whizzer knew, hadn’t even looked at him yet. He thought about saying he was feeling fabulously amazing and discarded that idea even faster than the first one.  
“Aren’t you going to come in?” Finally came out of his mouth, and he realized how weak his voice sounded compared to a week ago. Marvin flinched, raised his head up high and said “Always with the demanding…” he joked, trying really hard to make his mouth smile without breaking into tears, but he wasn’t sure if it was working. Whizzer just replied “You’re one to talk…” and turned in his hospital bed without taking his eyes from Marvin’s red cheeks.  
“Do you need anything?” Charlotte asked while checking on all the machines attached to Whizzer, who replied no, still in Marvin’s direction. Nodding, Charlotte left the room and closed the door softly, shutting out, the last of the hospital noises.

Marvin made his way to the bed and dragged one of the chairs right next to it. On that, he sat down, even though Whizzer scooted over so Marvin would sit on the bed. He took Marvin’s hand and could feel his pulse beating against the palm of his hand. “How are you?” Marvin asked and his voice sounded weaker, than Whizzers had, seconds before. Without thinking he replied “Well, I don’t know if you heard, but I’m dying.”, “Well so am I” Marvin said jokingly, even though neither actually felt like laughing. “Not right now though.” Whizzer scooted closer to Marvin and put his head in his lap. “No. I’m taking my time.”. Both of them were silent, and Whizzer was glad that Marvin couldn’t see his face. He hadn’t looked in a mirror for ages, but he knew how bad he looked, how pale his face was and how the rings under his eyes were getting bigger and bigger.

“I’m happy about it, you know that, right?” Marvin said. Whizzer smiled “That I am dying? I figured that much…”. At that, even Marvin had to smile a little, and also cry, much more. When he caught himself again, a couple of minutes later, he replied: “Well that too.” Whizzer didn’t react and Marvin wasn’t sure, if maybe he had fallen asleep in his lap again, because that always happened, sooner or later. “I don’t know what I would have done, you know? If you hadn’t stormed into my life. I thought I could never be that lonely again, now, well…” Whizzer wasn’t sleeping, he was wide awake. “I’m still here, you know?”. “I know that, it’s just…” Marvin didn’t continue. He didn’t want to, but he didn’t need to either. Whizzer nodded and fell asleep. Marvin didn’t keep talking. He didn’t want to say anything if Whizzer wasn’t there to hear it. After a while, Marvin fell asleep as well, his head had fallen back and he was snoring so loud, it was a wonder Whizzer wasn’t waking up.

Hours later there was another pair of footsteps approaching the door. Then inaudible whispering and moments later, Trina opened the door, with Mendel behind her. The hospital sounds woke Marvin up, but Whizzer was still sleeping in his arms. “How are you?” Trina whispered careful not to wake Whizzer while Mendel tried to drag two chairs up to the bed without making sound and failing miserably. “Couldn’t say I’m great.” Marvin replied. Trina didn’t know what to do, or to say and if she was honest to herself, not even what to think. What do you say to your ex-husbands dying lover? “I hope you get better.”? she knew that was in vain. “I’m still not sure if I like you.”? No. “You kind of destroyed my life.”? Even worse.  
She looked at Marvin. “He doesn’t look good, does he?”. “I suppose not.” Marvin took Whizzers hand and squeezed it as tight as he could without waking Whizzer up, which admittedly wasn’t that hard, because even when he wasn’t sleeping, Whizzer looked so fragile that Marvin was afraid to break him.

Mendel and Trina sat down. Everyone was silent, pretending that they didn’t want to wake Whizzer up, because they had nothing to say.  
“Maybe we should come back another time…” Mendel said after a while. He couldn’t stand the awkward silence that was between all of them, like a big, grey cloud. Trina was looking at him, and Marvin was looking at Trina looking at Mendel. He missed that. He also hated that they had that.

All three knew, that it would probably for the better if Mendel and Trina left. Nobody said anything until Whizzer started to cough. “Maybe it’s better if we leave…” Trina said now, looking at Marvin to disagree, to be polite. But Marvin only nodded, and with that, sent both out of the room. By the time Mendel had managed to close the door, Whizzer had awakened himself through his coughing and he couldn’t stop. Marvin only said: “Try to fall back to sleep, my love.” And Whizzer, even though he was still coughing answered: “Always with the demanding…”. And after a while, after the coughing stopped, and the room was silent, he added: “Tell me not to die.” Which caused Marvin to start sobbing again and begging Whizzer not to die.  
But Whizzer, who was already half asleep again, and knew he could not do as Marvin said, just squeezed his hand as strong as he could and apologized.


End file.
